legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P10/Transcript
(In the town of Morioh, Josuke Higashikata and his friends Okuyasu Nijimura and Koichi Hirose are seen walking around town) Josuke: Hmm. Okuyasu: Nice day huh Josuke? Josuke: Sure is man. Koichi: Oh man, there's so much we can do today! Okuyasu: Speaking of which, how about we all head down to Tonio's? Josuke: I wouldn't be opposed to that. Okuyasu: Alright! (The three continue walking before the sound of a portal opening is heard in an alleyway) Josuke: Huh? *Looks down the alley* (The three look down the dark alley) Koichi: Y-You guys heard that too? Okuyasu: Yeah. Josuke: Hey, who's down there? (No response) Josuke:.... (Josuke summons his Stand, Shining Diamond) Josuke: I'm not gonna ask again, who are you? Koichi: Could it be...another Stand User? Okuyasu: Maybe. Josuke: Get out here! ???: Whoa whoa chill! (Yang and Shade then walk out) Shade: Give us a sec to figure out why we were in an alley okay? Koichi: Huh?? Josuke: Yang?? Okuyasu: Targhul guy? Shade: It's Shade. Okuyasu: Oh, sorry. Shade: It's fine. Josuke: What brings you two here? Yang: We need help. Koichi: Help? Josuke: With what? Shade: It's a bit complicated. Yang: Basically, we need you to come help us assault a Targhul Nest. Josuke: Another one? Okuyasu: You mean like what happened with that Gnash guy? Shade: Kind of. Just it's not regular Targhul now. Koichi: Not regular Targhul? Shade: Follow us and we'll explain. Koichi: Um, okay. Josuke: This could be fun. (The group heads back through the portal. The scene then cuts to Peter Parker swinging onto a nearby rooftop before he sits down) Peter: Whew! Man that was exhilarating! (Peter pulls out his phone and looks at it before a portal opens nearby) Peter: Huh? (Miles steps out of the portal) Peter: Oh, Miles! Miles: Hey Peter! Peter: Oh man, it's been awhile buddy! Miles: Yeah! I'm glad to see you again! Peter: What brings you here Miles? Miles: The group needs your help. Peter: My help? Miles: Yeah. Peter: With what? Is it another destructive God on the run? Miles: No, but it's still a threat none the less. Peter: Oh, well alright then. Miles: Here, I'll explain on the way man. Come on. Peter: Right behind you man! (The two head through the portal before the scene cuts to Blake, Team Ace and Team JNPR arriving at Pete's throne room) Blake H: Pete! Pete: Blake! Did you find it? Blake H: Yeah we found it. It's Grimoire's Nest. Pete: Grimoire's Nest?? Blake H: Yeah. It's the main one for sure. Pete: You can't be serious. Blake H: I wish I wasn't being serious Pete. Pete: Crap... Blake H: Pete. I need an army for this one. Pete: Blake I'm not sure we have the numbers for something like this. Blake H: This nest might not. But... I'm not talking about just this nest. Pete: Wait you mean... Blake H: We're getting everyone. Jin: Huh? Devon: Everyone? Jaune: Wait do you mean the other nests?? Blake H: I do. Pete: Oh man... Blake H: I know I'm asking a lot, but it's what we need to win. Pete:..... Do... Do you think we can win? Blake H: Yes. Positive. Pete:...… I'll gather everyone together. Blake H: *Grabs Pete's shoulder* You've been with me since the beginning. And you and I will make it to the end together. Pete: Alright. Blake H: *Smirk* Good. Jason: Alright! Jin: The final battle's all lining up! Nora: Yeah it is! Blake H: Alright guys, come with me! There's still a few more nests that need our attention! Ren: Right. Jaune: Let's go! (The group leaves as Pete goes to gather his army) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts